


The Road of Parenthood

by escritoralove



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, original child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic that goes through the stages of Blaine and Kurt as parents. The joys but also the struggles. <br/>This work is in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sickness

Shocking news, Kurt Anderson-Hummel was seen in the beach and he seems to have put on some weight-Kurt read out loud from his phone while Blaine was eating breakfast  
-Honey, don’t pay attention to that-said Blaine  
-I have not put on weight-said Kurt ignoring Blaine’s comment  
-Kurt, you are as handsome as ever so just ignore them-said Blaine standing up-I have to leave, love you  
-Love you too-he said still worried about the article  
Kurt dressed and went to the coffee shop before going to the theater  
-Hello-said the director when he entered the theater  
-Hi-Kurt said going directly to the changing room  
His manager was there and also his personal assistant and they were telling him all he had to do during the day week and month.  
-There is also the Tony’s, you have been invited-said his manager  
-I am not nominated-Kurt said  
-Well now you are, best actor in a musical-said his manager  
-You are joking-said Kurt looking at her  
-No  
Kurt jumped from his seat and hugged them both  
-I need to call Blaine-he said taking his phone  
-What happened?-said Blaine  
-I am nominated for a Tony, best actor in a musical-he said smiling wide  
-Omg, you are joking!-said Blaine also happy  
-No I’m not-said Kurt excited  
-Congratulations I knew you will get one-said Blaine as excited as Kurt  
-I am just nominated  
-You will win. I love you-said Blaine  
-Love you too-said Kurt hanging up  
They practiced then they measured him for the suit and they chose it. They had a lunch with the crew and then they relaxed in the dressing rooms.  
Kurt didn’t feel good but he hoped everything was alright until the play ended.  
When the play ended he ran to the toilet and vomited all the lunch. He sat on the floor and dry heaved with his head between his knees  
-Are you okay?-said his assistant Jennifer  
-No. It must be a stomach bug or something  
-I’ll tell the driver to take you back to home  
-Thanks Jennifer-said Kurt  
He stood up and cleaned his teeth. He took his bag and went to the car. When he arrived home he smelt food cooking and ran to the bathroom  
-Kurt?-asked Blaine-Are you okay?-he sat next to him and rubbed his back  
-I think I’m ill-said Kurt  
-I think so too. Go to bed I’ll make you soup and make you drink Gatorade  
Kurt nodded and he changed clothes and got in the bed  
-Feeling better?-asked Blaine with worry in his face  
-No-answered Kurt  
Blaine placed the food in front of Kurt  
-I’ll go get a bin just in case  
-Thanks-said Kurt drinking the Gatorade  
He ate a bit of soup and watched the TV.   
Blaine came back and took his temperature  
-I don’t feel bad anymore-said Kurt-I just want to vomit everything I eat  
Blaine took the tray of food to the kitchen and laid next to him. Kurt cuddled him and fell asleep.  
Blaine woke up when Kurt ran to the bathroom. He stood up and also went to the bathroom  
-There goes the soup-said Kurt annoyed  
-We should go to the doctor. You need to eat-said Blaine   
-I eat it just leaves-said Kurt standing up  
-I’m worried and we are going to the doctor  
-Not now-said Kurt-Let’s wait until tomorrow then you can take me to the doctor if I still feel bad  
-Okay-said Blaine-Lets go to bed  
Kurt washed his mouth and went back to bed  
The clock sounded at 6 am and they both showered and ate breakfast. They left with a kiss and went to work  
Blaine was worried all the time in the studio  
-What happens?-said Mercedes-You are not focusing  
-If you can keep an eye on my phone and tell me if Kurt calls I’ll relax  
-Okay-said Mercedes-I promise. Now work your magic  
Kurt was dizzy and he knew something was wrong with his body.   
-Kurt?-said the director  
-I need a moment-said Kurt stopping  
All the crew worried. Kurt didn’t take a moment he just continued  
He went to the bathroom and vomited the small breakfast he ate in the morning. Kurt went back to the stage and they started the routine again. They just saw Kurt falling to the ground   
-Kurt-Jennifer ran to the stage and they shook him a bit  
-Let’s take them to the doctor-said the director  
Jennifer called Blaine.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out what happens to Kurt.

Jennifer and Kurt’s manager were in the hall when Blaine came running  
-What happened?-he asked   
-He felt bad, went backstage came back and fell to the ground-said Jennifer  
Blaine nodded and talked to the doctor when he saw him coming out of the room  
-He’s okay-said the doctor-You can talk to him  
-Thank you  
Blaine entered the room and saw Kurt laying with his eyes open and a tube in his arm  
-What happened?-said Blaine  
-It seems I can’t spend more than a day without eating-said Kurt smiling  
-Don’t joke-said Blaine-What happens?  
-Blaine, sit down-said Kurt turning his face serious  
-You are scaring me-said Blaine sitting down next oto Kurt's bed.  
-I’m pregnant-Kurt said  
-Seriously?  
-Yes  
-Omg-said Blaine kissing him   
-Blaine-said Kurt-You now what this means?  
-We are having a kid-said Blaine excited  
-We cant have kids, we are busy we only see each other at night  
-Kurt, calm down. We have 9 months to figure everything out. Now let's just be happy  
-True-Kurt said smiling-Ask if I can leave now  
They could leave after the doctor gave Kurt some pills and they made an appointment for another visit.   
Kurt just slept while Blaine read all the websites about pregnancy he could before making dinner  
Kurt and Blaine sat in the kitchen table eating vegetables and chicken. They went to sleep happy  
The next day was the monthly reunion of glee club in New York at Rachel's place, of course it was vegetarian  
They talked about their days anything and everyone laughed with Sam's stories  
-I have a new wine-said Rachel seving everyone  
-Oh-said Kurt picking his glass-I don’t want  
-Kurt, are you ill?-asked Mercedes smiling  
-No, I just want water-he said smiling  
Blaine furrowed his brows but continued eating and drank the wine  
When the went back home Blaine just had to ask  
-Why didn’t you tell them?  
-I just want to wait-he said-In case anything happens  
Blaine nodded and hugged him  
-Let's go to bed, tomorrow is Sunday  
-Yeah-said Kurt-Sleeping in  
The both smiled and went to bed  
In the morning Kurt woke up vomiting and Blaine stood next to him  
-You don’t need to get up everytime I need to throw up-said Kurt  
-I want to, you are having our child-he said-I'll get tea  
Kurt vomited again  
-The doctor said tea is good-said Blaine rubbing his hand at Kurt's back  
-It wasn’t for the tea-said Kurt getting up and cleaning his teeth  
-Okay-said Blaine kissing his cheek  
He was in the kitchen when the door opened and the cup of tea hitted the ground, smashing on the ground and going everywhere  
-SURPRISE-shouted Cooper  
-We didn’t gave you the key for doing that-Blaine shouted still in shock  
-Don’t shout it's early-said his mother entering the kitchen as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do  
Blaine cleaned the broken mug and his father left coffee and donuts in their kitchen counter  
-What happened?-said Kurt-What are you doing here?  
-We are visiting-said Cooper eating a donut  
Kurt ran back to the bathroom and Blaine looked at them  
-Give me the key-said Blaine   
-Why?-asked Pam  
-Mom, you can't do this-said Blaine-It's like breaking into our home  
-We are family-said Pam  
-There are boundaries-said Blaine going to the bathroom-Are you okay?  
-I am dizzy, really dizzy-said Kurt with his back on the wall  
-Go to bed and lay down, I'll bring you the tea and the pills  
-Thanks  
Blaine went back to the room and made another tea and took the pills to Kurt but he found him dressing up  
-What are you doing?-Blaine asked  
-Your family is there-answered Kurt fixing his shirt  
-You should rest  
-Well, they came here-Kurt said standing up. He went to the bathroom and sprayed a bit of hairspray before dryheaving. The look of fear in Kurt's eyes was not missed by Blaine. Kurt sprayed more and dryheaved again and ended up vomiting a little bit more  
-You might have to stop wearing hairspray-said Blaine smiling  
-No, I just have to find a way to not smell it  
-Kurt honey you can just not wear hairspray  
-Then you are not wearing hairgel-Kurt said and Blaine's smile dropped  
-Alright, I'll style it you just don’t smell it  
Kurt held his breath and Blaine styled his hair.  
-Done  
Kurt took a long breath in and then he looked in the mirror  
-Perfect-he said smiling and leaving the bathroom   
Blaine went to the kitchen and drank a coffee while Cooper explained his new work. They heard Kurt talking on the phone.   
-Is everything okay with you two?-asked his mother  
-Yes, why?  
-It does not look like it  
Blaine drank the coffee and looked at the door  
Kurt went out of the room and smiled  
-Hi-said Kurt   
-How are you?-asked Pam  
-Fine-he said drinking tea  
They stayed there talking about every topic they could find before ending in silence  
-Well-said Pamela-We are going to visit new York city  
Kurt and Blaine got up and they said goodbye at the door. When they closed the door Kurt sighed and Blaine hugged him  
-Can we stay in bed?-said Kurt  
-Of course, that was the original plan-said Blaine kissing him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I dont own Glee  
> English is not my first language if there are any mistakes please tell me and I will correct them.


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is pregnant and now its time to tell everyone about it.

Kurt knew he would have to tell people about the pregnancy but he really didn’t want to do it. The bump was enormous in Kurt’s eyes and he knew that he wouldn’t survive summer with a bump and no one knowing about it. But he didn’t want anyone outside their family and friends to know.   
Kurt walked into his manager’s office and he knocked on the door after a few seconds. Jessica smiled and they talked about the Tony’s, his outfit, Blaine’s outfit, Blaine attending, of course. Still Jessica noticed Kurt being more fidgety than ever so she just waited for him to tell her whatever was bothering him.   
-So-said Kurt-I have something to tell you  
-Tell me-said Jennifer  
-I am pregnant-said Kurt  
Jennifer’s face fell and Kurt bit his lip. He couldn’t be fired, as the run for the musical had ended but it did put off plans for the rest of the musicals he could be casted in.  
-Congratulations-said Jennifer-So what do we do?  
-Not one announcement, no paparazzi photos. This is really our private life-said Kurt  
-Okay but people will keep gossiping-said Jennifer  
-Not yet-said Kurt-Lets just focus on the Tony’s, it won’t show yet.  
-No it won’t-said Jennifer  
Kurt smiled and he sat down to hear about the plans for the Tony’s.  
Blaine was sat in the studio and he really was in another world as Mercedes belted out the high notes. He was thinking about them having a baby, walking around central park, the first steps…  
-Blaine!-said Mercedes  
-Sorry-said Blaine-What?  
-let’s listen to the recordings-said Mercedes  
Blaine nodded and he pointed out the things that he didn’t think were good. Blaine was home early today and he prepared some lunch he read that wouldn’t affect Kurt.  
Kurt came back from the meeting with Jennifer and he saw Blaine in the kitchen working. Kurt smiled and he hugged Blaine.  
-How are you?-asked Blaine  
-Good-said Kurt-The pills work, how was your day?  
-I didn’t focus well while working. I just daydreamed about baby things-said Blaine  
-Focus on your job because I can’t go on stages for 7 months-said Kurt-Plus recovery and getting back my form.  
-I know-said Blaine-But I am also a father-to-be and I have read about a lot of things…  
-Don’t tell me-said Kurt-The last thing I need is stress  
-True-said Blaine smiling softly.   
They sat down to eat and Kurt told him about his talk with Jennifer and Blaine agreed too about not telling anyone outside their circle of friends and family.   
Blaine’s talk with his manager showed him that this world was really bad.   
-We could use this to promote your transformation from more fun music to sentimental-said Jeff  
-No-said Blaine-I won’t use my unborn child for publicity.   
-You sure?-asked Jeff-It’s a really good move to promote…  
-I prefer not having any album than selling my child’s privacy-said Blaine  
-Okay-said Jeff-Your loss  
Blaine rolled his eyes and the next step was telling the parents. Kurt called Burt over skype and Blaine laced their hands.   
-You see me?-asked Burt standing too close to the camera  
-If you sit away from the camera yes-said Kurt smiling  
-I don’t like this-said Burt sitting away-Now?  
-Yes-said Kurt smiling  
-So what do you need to tell me?-asked Burt  
Blaine held up the sonogram and Burt frowned  
-Is that what I think it is Anderson?-asked Burt moving forwards to see the camera  
-We are having a baby!-said Kurt  
Burt had his face unreadable and Carole clapped as she sat down.   
-Are… like… wow-said Burt-Really didn’t expect that one  
-We are 28-said Kurt-It was time  
-Yeah-said Burt-But I was expecting something work related  
\- I am also nominated for a tony-said Kurt  
-Good but a baby?-asked Burt-For when?  
Kurt and Blaine laughed and looked at the sonogram.   
-Well, now I am 6 weeks-said Kurt-And it’s May. That is 1 month and a half so for December.   
-Winter baby-said Blaine  
-So how are we going to do Christmas?-asked Carole  
-Maybe in our house-said Kurt-If you want  
-Okay-said Burt-And I really hate New York  
-We are aware of that-said Kurt smiling-You mention it every time you need to come  
Everyone laughed and it was a happy conversation. Blaine called his parents and he was more nervous than anything. The relationship was good but it was still tense. Despite of that, they were happy for them and Pamela promised to spoil her grandkid. Cooper just shouted about being a great uncle and made Kurt laugh when he stopped celebrating and wondered about Blaine’s weird hair and the fate of their child’s hair.  
-Can you imagine a little baby with bush hair?-asked Cooper-He will end up alone  
-I’m hanging up-said Blaine hanging up as Kurt laughed  
Later, when they had ate and Kurt had apologised for laughing they were lying in bed cuddling.  
-Everyone was happy-said Blaine  
-How wouldn’t they be?-asked Kurt-We are going to have a cute baby  
-The cutest-said Blaine  
-With bushy hair-said Kurt laughing  
Blaine turned off the lights and Kurt hugged him from behind.  
-I’m sorry-said Kurt-I will stop now, cuddle me, I’m pregnant  
-This is going to be a long pregnancy-said Blaine  
Kurt pinched him and Blaine moved away. They both hugged and Blaine kissed Kurt  
-I love you-said Blaine  
-I love you too-said Kurt-Even if you give our kid Borat hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any errors.  
> Not beta-ed.  
> Kudos are appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second languages, tell me if there are mistakes please.   
> I dont own glee or their characters.   
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
